


Omegle RolePlay

by BlackSparrows



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chance Meetings, Crushes, First Meetings, Getting Together, Love, Masquerade Ball, Omegle, Roleplay, i don't know if this appealing to anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSparrows/pseuds/BlackSparrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Am I Too Late? - Niall Horan and Giana.</p><p>The Masquerade Ball - Harry Styles and @ShadenDiaa - twitter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Am I Too Late?

**Author's Note:**

> When I'm bored I go on omegle

Am I Too Late? - Omegle RolePlay (Niall Horan and Giana)

 **Stranger:** (Please tell me if you're reading!) We've been best friends since grade school, and I've had a crush on you ever since. You know how I feel about you, you've rejected me before. You just broke up with your girlfriend and decide to come over to my house and knock on the door. I go to open it and I see you standing there, looking so depressed. "Niall, what's wrong?" (Please continue as Niall or disconnect. Remember that you aren't famous yet.)

 **You:** reading

 **Stranger:** Thanks. :)

 **You:** I couldn't handle it anymore. I knew I didn't Love her anymore. The truth hurt because I knew I Loved (Y/N). I regret the day I turned her down. Why would I do that. I Love her. So that's why I'm here. On (Y/N)'s doorstep. I just hope I'm not to late. "Can I come in?" I asked in a small pleading voice. Please don't turn me away.

 **Stranger:** (My name is Giana.) "Yeah, come in. What's wrong?"

 **You:** I didn't truly trust my voice. But this was Giana. My best friend. My Giana. "I.. Sorry."

 **Stranger:** "Sorry? Sorry for what?" I was confused, I looked into his eyes filled with pain. Something was definitely wrong. Was it his girlfriend? If she hurt him again, I swear I'm going to kill her.

 **You:** "Don't look like that. Jamie has done anything... It's not her... It's me." I should just tell her. If I get shot down it'll be my own fault. Punishment for hurting her first. "I. Love someone. I don't know if they feel the same."

 **Stranger:** My heart broke into pieces, he loved ANOTHER girl. My heart ached because I knew it wasn't me. What does he see in all these other girls? I sighed "Oh... who is it?" Looked down and wanted to disappear.

 **You:** Can I tell her? I have to. she must like me back. I didn't miss the pain in her eyes just then. "ithinkiloveyou" It came out in one word but it still came out..

 **Stranger:** I was shocked. Was he lying? Was he just saying it to see my reaction. I looked down and shook my head, then looked back at him. The look in his face was making it hard to see if he really meant it. Oh, I loved him so much. "W-what?"

 **You:** I took a deep breath and looked up. I was being a child. "I Love You." I felt a lot better after my confession, it was defiantly for the best. Better to know then to never know.. or whatever the saying was.

 **Stranger:** I smiled so big it probably covered my whole face. I turned bright red. I didn't know what to do. I needed him so much. I pulled him into a tight hug. I squeezed him so tight.

 **You:** Giana hugged me. She hugged me. She must still Love me. "I'm sorry." I whispered into her hair, wow she smelt nice today. As always. "I've wasted so much time."

 **Stranger:** "Niall, I love you so much." I squeezed him tighter "I can't believe this." a tear rolled down my cheek

 **Stranger:** "I've waited so long, Niall. I love you."

 **You:** "Don't cry. Don't want to stain that perfect face of yours." I can't handle when people cry. I stared tearing up while I bought my thumb up to Giana's cheek to wipe away the tears. Bought them to my mouth and kissed them. Apparently that's romantic. "How about we order some pizza" I asked, knowing it was stupid but I really hate when people cry.

 **Stranger:** It felt so good to know that he finally loved me back. It was the best feeling in the whole world, I've never felt this way before, It was amazing. I squeezed him tighter. I ignored whatever he said and looked into his eyes.

 **You:** Giana was looking straight into my eyes. Into my soul. The way she always did when she was trying to talk seriously. I laughed a little at the thought, closed my eyes and leaned forward. Pressing my lips onto hers.

 **You:** "I. Love. You." I whispered into the kiss"


	2. The Masquerade Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Omegle. Harry Styles fanfic with @ShadenDiaa - twitter

The Masquerade Ball - On Omegle (Harry Styles fanfic with @ShadenDiaa - twitter)

**Stranger:** *Role Play* Tell me if you're reading. I arrived at the masquerade ball I was invited to with my friend. Everything was amazing. The décor the place and the costumes were beautiful. As I was having a drink with her, I saw a guy was looking at me. He had piercing green eyes and amazing curly hair. My friend had already found someone to dance with so it was just me. The curly haired guy stopped walking and stared at me.

 **You:** I was starting to get bored. The masquerade ball was not like Louis had described. I was planning on going home. Until out of the corner of my eye I saw her. she was beautiful. I need to know her. Talk to her. So that's what I did. I walked over to the hazel-brown eyed beauty and started chatting. I just hoped she would be interested. "Hi, I'm Harry. Would you like to dance?"

 **Stranger:** "Sure." He took me by the hand and walked me to the centre of the ballroom.

 **You:** My heart was pounding. She said yes. When we reach the centre of the ballroom, I took her right hand in my left and place my hand on her lower back. Falling into pace with the music we started to dance in step.

 **Stranger:** "So, what made you want to dance with me?"

 **You:** "Just bored.." I joked. Then panicked. What if I offered her.. "Sorry, just joking. To put it bluntly, it was your beauty. Your hair. Long, brown and wavy. Against your tanned skin makes you look like a goddess." Did I really just say that out loud? I've never confessed straight away. She is having a weird effect on me.

 **Stranger:** "Haha thanks. But I'm not all that though" I was really shy at this moment. No one had ever told me that

 **You:** "Oh. But you really are. and everyone in here can see that... Well everyone but you."

 **Stranger:** My face turned red. "Thank you. It takes a real man to wear a bow tie by the way. Looks nice"

 **You:** I smirked at the remark. But it quickly faded when I remembered what my ex had said. "Good to know someone agrees with me. Jordan never seemed to agree." No what am I doing? I shouldn't of bought her up.

 **Stranger:** "Who's Jordan?"

 **You:** "Oh. No one. Well no one important.." I started to panic and my heart started pounding even harder in my chest. I can't ruin this. I can't lose another beauty because of Jordan. "Anyway. What made you say yes?" I asked diverting the conversation away from Jordan for the time being would be better than talking about her on mine and ... wait. She never told me her name. "Sorry, what is your name? You never told me." I asked her putting a joking tone in my voice.

 **Stranger:** "I'm Shaden. Weird name I know"

 **You:** WOW! "Wow! not weird at all. A unique and beautiful name to match a beautiful one in a million girl." Some how Shaden had manage to remove the joking, flirting, player Harry and replace him with this. A romantic, soppy Harry. And surprisingly I don't mind..

 **You:** I realised talking and dancing had made me lose track of time. It was Louis that snapped me out of our little bubble.

 **Stranger:** Harry was pulled away by his friend. I didn't really know what to do

 **You:** "Damn, Lou." Louis gave me an amused look. I tried to ignore it. "Sorry Romeo has to leave Cinderella because Romeo has to be up early tomorrow." Louis said laughing. "But seriously, we have to leave now Haz." "Really? Damn! Okay 5minutes. I need to get Shaden's number." Louis burst out laughing "That's. A. Weird. Name." He said between breaths. I slapped the side of his head, probably messing up his hair. "Shut up Louis. It's not, it's unique." I said then went to turn round, but Louis grabbed my arm. "Sorry Haz. We seriously need to leave. Niall's drunk, Zayn's half asleep and Liam's pissed off." He pulled me outwards towards the door. I couldn't believe him. I signalled to Shaden to follow. I hope she saw me.

 **Stranger:** Harry told me to follow him. So I did. I had no idea what's gonna happen now

 **You:** "Sorry. I have to leave. But here's my number. Call sometime?" I asked handing her a piece of paper with my digits on. I prayed to God she would call.

 **Stranger:** "Ok sure" I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye" I said walking away slowly

 **You:** She walked away. Leaving me stood rubbing my cheek where her lips had been. I was having that. Ignoring Louis I ran up to Shaden, grabbed her arm and spun her around. "That's not how to say goodbye" I stated. She went to say something but was stopped with the pressure of my lips on hers. Once the initial shock had passed she started moving lips in time with mine. Making me smile into the kiss.

Once we pulled I couldn't help myself "Goodnight" I said with the stupidest grin on my face. Then walked towards a stunned looking Tomlinson.

 **Stranger:** I just stood there in awe. That was amazing, I've never felt that way before

 **You:** I turned round before getting into the car. Shaden was still stood in the same spot I had left her in. I was allowed 5 second to fully admire her before Louis shouted at me to shut the door. She really is beautiful. "GOODNIGHT!" I shouted out the window as we drove off. I was defiantly going to see her again.


End file.
